Description and Lay Summary The Cancer Epidemiology, Prevention and Control (CEPC) Program seeks to reduce cancer incidence and mortality through research on environmental and genetic causes of cancer, early detection, risk reduction, and improved outcomes and quality of life. To accomplish this mission, our large, multi-disciplinary faculty conducts clinical and community-based studies in the general population, as well as in targeted and often underserved populations. The CEPC Program currently has 76 members from 14 departments and all three Consortium member institutions, representing multiple scientific disciplines, including epidemiology, genetics, sociology, psychology, internal medicine, medical oncology, communications, nutrition, biostatistics, and health economics. Thirty- nine CEPC faculty have primary appointments at FHCRC, 36 have primary appointments at UW, and one is based at Seattle Children's. CEPC faculty have been successful in obtaining independent funding to support their research: 93% have peer-reviewed cancer related research grants or contracts, are PI on a clinical trial, or are newly recruited investigators, resulting in a research portfolio (direct) totaling $25,984,344 in grants/contract funding, of which $21,616,050 is peer reviewed and $12,793,467 is from NCI. During the previous grant period, CEPC Program faculty published a total of 1655 papers, 25% of which were intra- programmatic, 32% were inter-programmatic, and 17% were inter-institutional. Important program resources include: the Puget Sound Surveillance Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) Cancer Registry, the Molecular Epidemiology and Biomarker Laboratories, large well-maintained cohorts such as the Women's Health Initiative (WHI), clinical trial groups including national coordinating centers, extensive data and biospecimen repositories, the Prevention Center Shared Resource, computational infrastructure and leadership, and nationally-recognized expertise with analysis and interpretation of genomic data. The CEPC Program continues to play an important role in the training of the next generation of cancer research/population scientists.